


Writers block

by RyanMiracles420



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMiracles420/pseuds/RyanMiracles420





	Writers block

I have been trying to get out of this writers block for at least a month and so far I only added maybe 2 or 3 one shots and i'm sORRY.  
But today is when I kick the writers block in its face and update/ re-write/ and ADD fanfics. Yea. I know I said I would like idk 2 months ago. But I just noticed after writing a couple of one shots that I'm getting more back into writing and I think I can /do it/. So i'll be deleting some chapter series that I wrote and RE-WRITING THEM AND IMPROVING THEM. So Gamtav Lovestruck, Average and below, and /maybe/ Zombiestuck will be deleted and re-written. So thats probably why they won't be in my works anymore but I WILL add them back after i'm doing tweaking them a bit and fixing them up. I motherfucking swear to god I will do this.  
I have a deviant art and I have to clean that shit up too because just... So much explaining to do.  
I wrote Gamtav Lovestruck like what a year ago? I wasn't to educated on writing proper grammar and where to put punctuations and shit. But i've gotten better. And i'm willing to /re-write/ the entire thing.. Because honestly I thought it was a good story, but it just needs to be written better because just, yea.  
I have all my chapters from that series on tumblr, but the problem is, is that I didn't even tag the stories so I literally have to go to my posts and go /all/ the way down to find them, then, save them on wordpad and re-write that shit ;u;   
So i'll be posting more today because I just have a might need.


End file.
